Magnex
Magnex is a Toa of Magnetism, and former member of the Toa Souto. History Magnex came into being as a Fa-Matoran in the early days of the Matoran Universe. Like many Matoran of his generation, he was a mindless drone tasked with building his world and the chassis containing it. Once the construct was complete and launched from its point of origin, a stowaway under the alias of "Velika" tamper with the AI of all artificial lifeforms. As such, Magnex began to develop emotions and a personality of his own. Within the first few centuries of the Matoran Universe's history, a member of the Hand of Artahka discovered that he was destined to be a Toa. Bringing him a Toa Stone, he was transformed into a warrior of Magnetism by her. She would repeat the process with two other Matoran, Falke and Telvio. These three would form the first generation of the Toa Souto. After an unknown number of years, the trio decided to expand their group and create three Toa Stones from their own Toa Power. The three split up in search of potential recruits, with Magnex returning to his homeland. Upon arrival he heard of a cave-in at one of the island's mines. Fearing for the lives of the miners, Magnex rushed to the scene to lend his aid. To his surprise, the crew had already dug themselves out. Many of them were crowding around an Onu-Matoran, lifting him above their heads. When he inquired about the situation, the villagers told him that one of their own managed to fend off a Rahi angered by the collapse while they dug through. They introduced him to Labyth, who confirmed their story. Sensing potential within the local hero, he offered to take him under his wing. Labyth was left speechless by the proposal, but he accepted it nonetheless. Rendezvousing with his Toa-brothers on another island, they had already found two other successors; Sarku and Oralf. Handing them their Toa Stones, these Matoran would become students to the veterans. Magnex would properly began Labyth's training on that day. Years later, the team would be summoned by a Toa of Water and a Turaga from neighboring lands. The Toa- Naho- revealed that the Dark Hunters had invaded Metru Nui and she barely managed to escape. When asked how large their forces were, she replied that they could potentially conquer the entire city-island. This disturbed the group, to the point that Oralf accused her of lying. Her proof was a peice of one of their warships that she managed to salvage on-route to the rendezvous point. Convinced by this, Telvio lent his support to her. However, Labyth reminded them that someone still needed to protect their home. Magnex volunteered for the task. When asked for his reasoning, he believed that he could do more good at home than on the front lines. While Telvio went through with the idea, he also took the notion as disapproval of the conflict. The rest of the Team would join the war effort while he defended their homeland. He was dismayed that only Labyth survived the conflict, and even more so that he'd rather join another Toa Team than return home. TBW... Abilities and traits As a Toa of Magnetism, he can create, control, absorb or manipulate magnetism. He can manipulable metals through magnetism and achieve limited flight. Mask and Tools TBW Appearances *''War of Darkness (Presumably canceled)'' *''The Hunt (Presumably canceled)'' *''Matoran tales'''' (First Appearance?)'' Trivia *He's name was suggested by User:Ids5621 Category:User:Abc8920 Category:For OOMAS Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Magnetism Category:Toa of Magnetism